My dream of music
by yuckari
Summary: Una nueva banda se crea, para triunfar,compartir su música,y talento con el mundo, pero no todo será tan fácil,pues bien hay muchas bandas que luchan por estar en el lugar más alto de los rankings del mundo de la música, ese no será su único problema, ni siquiera los medios serán tan difíciles de controlar como sus sentimientos por sus respectivos amores¡ entren y lean¡
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas yo sé que me mataran ¡ lo se ¡ jajajjaja pero pues he tenido algunos problemas, me bloqueo mucho cuando estoy triste y ah como estoy ahora realmente aparecen muchos bloqueos, mis padre suelen decir que soy igual de irresponsable y hueca que mi hermano cuando se supone que yo le he demostrado con uñas y dientes que no es asi, me he quedado sin amigos, sii estoy prácticamente sola jajajjaja después de todo no sé si yo les he alejado o ellos lo han hecho, mi situación económica está mal XD bueno no tanto como la sentimental y social, pero pues me arriesgo a hacer este fic, necesito a cinco de ustedes¡ procuren poner defectos y virtudes sip? y esta es información que necesito de ustedes¡

 **Nombre y apellido*si tienen algún apodo*:**

 **Familia:** *si están deacuerdo o no con su sueño, si viven o no y procuren no poner sucesos tan trágicos si piensan en ponerlos :D*

 **Chico:** están disponibles *Castiel, guitarrista-nathaniel, baterista –armin, Bajista-lysandro Cantante-thales Segunda voz y representante* menos mi chico militar

 **Que es lo que más les gusta tocar:** en este punto solo quiero que me digan cual instrumento es de su preferencia si? Todas sabrán tocar todos los instrumentos y cantan *para que no se peleen*

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Que hacen en sus tiempos libres:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Físico:**

 **Por qué quieren ser famosas, alguna historia? :d:**

 **Bueno eso sería toda, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo tanto como para subir las continuaciones como para hacer una redacción digna de cada una de ustedes, pues he leído historias suyas que me parecen maravillosas¡ asi que pues nada dejen sus reviews si les parece bien la idea *que yo sé que no es lo más original y espero que no salga igual que algunas historias que ya han subido, para no meterme en lios XD y dejen sus fichas**


	2. Chapter

Mi nombre es Kaylin Miller he estado viviendo en un departamento como por dos años más o menos, a causa de que mis padres ya no soportaban el ruido de mi música y según ellos mi actitud era pésima, pero me gusta tanto la música que no habría podido dejarla, solo por los caprichos de mi padre, yo deseo convertirme en una estrella de rock, estar en una banda y poder compartir mi música con el mundo, y me estado esforzando por ello, aunque aún no he logrado mucho, es muy raro ver que la gente esté interesada en la música, tanto como para oírla como para componerla,

Vivo cerca de un chico que también hace música, es una lástima que ya tenga un grupo, bueno para mi es una lástima pues no puedo ser aceptada ahí, las verdad es que no conozco a su grupo solo he platicado unas veces con él de ello, su nombre es Castiel , es un poco malhumorado, creo que es el color de su cabello que de tanto teñirlo ya le ha llegado a afectar en el cerebro, es divertido pelear todos los días con él, confieso que me llama un poco la atención pero no pasa de ahí.

Estudio en el sweet amoris que es un instituto demasiado grande, sería incapaz de conocer a todas las personas de ahí, es de los lugares más prestigiados de la ciudad para estudiar, había conseguido mi beca estudiando noche tras noche, puede que no sea chica más lista del mundo pero al menos poder terminar mis estudios, cuando estaba dirigiéndome a casa mientras tarareaba una canción de mi grupo preferido, cerca de la acera por la que caminaba había un anuncio pegado a un poste de luz o teléfono no lo sé, llamó mi atención ya que no era uno de esos que anuncian trabajos o búsquedas de perros perdidos, era uno muy peculiar, uno que invitaba a formar parte de una banda, y ahí fue cuando supe que era mi día de suerte

Esto es… enserio?- mi cara de asombro y la ilusión que mostraban mis ojos al ver que tenía la mejor suerte del mundo al parecer era mucha pues unas cuantas personas me voltearon a ver con desconcierto, era eso o el grito de fangirl loca, seguido de unos cuantos salto que di después de despegar aquel anuncio, lo que saco de onda a los que caminaran por aquel sitio

Bueno, tranquila, la hora el sitio donde- decía mientras trataba de encontrar y leer aquellos datos, pues mi mano temblorosa de la emoción no me lo permitía- emm.. Donde? Ahhh…cinco y cuarto en la calle… Taur, listo ¡voy de inmediato-

empezaría a correr cuando recordé que después de la escuela tengo que trabajar- Maldita sea¡ el trabajo, debo faltar, pero falte la semana pasada, maldita gripe, si bien puedo pedir salir más temprano, espero ese viejo cascarrabias me lo permita- de mala gana me dirigí a lo que era mi trabajo a unas cuadras de ahí, trabajaba en una panadería, no era muy conocida pero si tenía algo de gente, y si faltaba el viejo me sacaría a patadas de ahí, si de por si lo único que ha estado buscando es una excusa para echarme lo más pronto posible, pues su nieto que debes en cuando lo visita, no deja de mirarme cuando trabajo, lo cual me incomoda y hace que las cosas las haga peor de lo que las hago¡

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **En otro lugar**

Segura que los pusiste?- dijo una chica de cabello castaño casi por debajo de las caderas lacio y con unos risos muy definidos al terminar este y de ojos color rojo

Ya te he dicho que si¡, lo has preguntado más de una vez, lo puse hace una semana, la verdad creo que ya nadie vendrá- le miro con una cara decepcionada una chica de piel clara, ojos grises y cabello violeta arriba de la cintura

Enserio lo crees?, podríamos esperar solo un poco más, ya sabes tal vez pasaron los anuncios desapercibidos- trato de animar a su amiga

No lo creo y no debemos hacernos ilusiones si no los vieron en una semana, no lo harán en un día y si lo hicieron simplemente no les interesa, mucho me costó encontrarte a ti, no quiero sonar mala, pero tenemos que encontrar otra forma de cumplir nuestros sueños, una que no sea por medio de carteles- tomo asientos en uno de los sillones de la sala

Tal vez tengas razón, con dos no se hace una banda, en fin, te quedaras a dormir?

Sii, no tengo nada que hacer mañana aparte ya le pedí permiso a mi padre-

Aun tienes que pedirle permiso a tu padre?, vaya¡ yo me deshice de los permisos hace tiempo desde que empecé a vivir en este departamento- mencionaba mientras se dejaba caer en el mismo sillón junto a la chica

Si, ya sabes mi padre siempre se a preocupado mucho por mí, mi madre también pero últimamente está molesta por el camino que he tomado, quería que fuera abogada, y realmente no me va bien esa idea- miraba al techo aparentemente perdida

Pues seguro quiere lo mejor para ti, y tu padre te apoya eso es bueno, ninguno de mis padres me ha apoyado en mis decisiones, mis hermanas son las únicas que lo han hecho, aunque me anima que tener su apoyo, por otra parte me entristece que mis padres no lo hagan- decía mientras se percataba de la hora que era – woow que tarde se hizo me pareciera que habíamos platicado solo cinco min.

Deberíamos empezar a comer, mañana tendremos que idear una nueva forma de encontrar más integrantes para nuestro grupo- se levantó del cómodo sillón donde estaba sentada para dirigirse a la cocina

Si será lo mejor- respondió después de seguir a su amiga- este lugar está muy oscuro- estaba a punto de encender las luces cuando escucharon un crujido en la parte de afuera del departamento, por las escaleras de emergencia

Escuchaste eso?...

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **En otro lugar y un poquito de tiempo atrás**

Demonios es muy tarde¡, el maldito viejo me hiso recoger todas las bandejas de pan que evidentemente él no quería recoger, me tarde tanto y después esa viejita que quería cruzar la calle, tardo tanto¡ eso me pasa por ser buena gente, hubiese dejado que le atropellasen- me dirigí a la entrada de los departamentos, pues ahí indicaba la dirección del folleto, que por poco y se me perdía gracias a el viento que para mí mala suerte había hecho hoy-

Buenas noches, necesito entrar, tengo que hablar con alguien de los departamentos de arriba- le dije al guardia y la recepcionista que estaban ahí vigilando la entrada

Lo siento señorita, pero es muy tarde, no puede pasar a menos que sea residente de este departamento

Enserio? Pero si solo voy un momentito asi, casi nada, enserio ¡voy y vengo – junte mis manos y me iba arrodillar cuando él me respondió

Lo siento pero las reglas no me lo permiten, asi que si no le molesta retírese – me dijo casi a empujones

Agh¡ está bien está bien vuelvo mañana- dije de mala gana y Salí de ahí, tendría que buscar otra forma de entrar, no perdería esa oportunidad de oro por nada del mundo, ni por que fuera un apocalipsis me impedirían entrar ahí¡

Después de tratar de entrar como loca despavorida, pasándome a los guardias y que me lograran sacar a la fuerza tuve que idear el plan B, subir por las escaleras de emergencia, si bien eran como ocho pisos ¡lo único que hacía era rezar por dar en el lugar correcto

Escaleras ¡como odio las malditas escaleras, no podrían poner elevadores- me quejaba mientras subía casi hasta el quinto piso- cierto si tienen pero adentro, que genio soy, todo esto ya me está volviendo loca, estoy hablando conmigo misma- tuve que brincar unas cuantas rejillas que estaban aseguradas

Piso….ocho… aquí debe ser, la ventana…., como la abriré, si bien juntarme con Castiel no me ha ido mal- saque un pasador que yacía en mi cabeza y empecé a abrir como pude la ventana, quitándole el seguro…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **En otro lugar o en el mismo XD**

Toma, creo que la seguridad no es muy buena en estos departamentos, deberías considerar cambiarte sabes?- dijo la peli-violeta, al momento que le pasaba un palo que parecía ser el de una escoba y ella tomaba otra cosa que al parecer era una lámpara

Si…. Oye¡ no digas eso que estar aquí es muy costoso y lo pago yo sola

No es momento para molestarse, cuando diga tres atacas de acuerdo? –dijo al momento que acercaba su mano al apagador detrás de ella

De acuerdo- menciono algo tímida la peli castaña

Uno…dos…tres- corriendo después de a ver encendido las luces, cuando se escuchó a alguien caer

Auch¡- se quejó una chica peli-morada muy parecida a la amiga de la castaña, quien había caído con al parecer una mesita de adorno que estaba tras la ventana que acababa de abrir….

Quien eres tú y que haces aquí¡?-pregunto en un grito la castaña aun tímida

Maldita mesita-dijo de mala gana y aun sobándose la peli morada

Responde¡- esta vez grito amenazante la oji-gris, tomando con más fuerza la lámpara que llevaba como arma

Ey¡ espera¡- levanto las manos en son de paz y saco un papel que yacía en su bota izquierda y lo mostro- vengo por esto

El anuncio de la banda?- dejo más tranquila y mirando el papel

Si ¡quiero unirme, solo que llegue algo tarde y no me dejaron entrar, al parecer por seguridad y esas cosas

Es por eso que subiste por las escaleras de emergencia- menciono la castaña, mas aliviada y algo confusa

Intente entrar de otras formas pero no funciono- dijo algo apenada recordando el suceso de hace un rato- pero no me perdería tan buena oportunidad, enserio quiero entrar ¡- dijo con más ganas

Entonces eras tú la que gritaba por los pasillos?- dijo apunto de reir y al no obtener respuesta continuo- bueno no importa, se nota que tienes muchas ganas de entrar, tal vez si nos demuestras que tan buena eres….

Por supuesto¡…

 **Bueno aquí le dejo chicas estoy batallando mucho con mi lap, se apaga a cada rato y estar guardando cada cinco segundos es muy molesta mañana le continuo y si puedo subo el cap enseguida, todas las que me mandaron ficha están aceptadas¡ aunque ahora solo utilicé dos, no se preocupen todas aparecerán y tendrán el mismo protagonismo, no por tener a mi personaje en el fic será más importante ok? me encanto la diferencia entre cada una asi que por eso no las rechazare aquí están las que quedaron creo que me faltara una chica….**

 **Aurora Yukishiro-Alexy**

 **Samantha Clifford- Armin**

 **Rossete Valdez.- Castiel**

 **Maya Smith- chica contigo tengo que hablar XD ya solo hay disponible Nathaniel y Thales si gustas mandarme pm para ponerme de acuerdo contigo :D**

 **Y Yuui Kuroyume- Lysandro**

 **Me faltaría una chica pero no sé qué personaje quedaría disponible asi que si quieren dejan ficha y se arriesgan a quien quede, pues las recibiré gracias buenas noches, mañana explico más las características de mi personaje para que le conozcan Y perdón por las faltas de horror grafía xD a sí que nada**

 **BYE BYE¡**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Primero que nada me alegra que les haya gustado¡ enserio me anima mucho a escribir, tuve que sacar a una chica y poner otra por que no me mando su Oc con toda la pena del mundo, espero me disculpes** **, por cierto perdón por la tardanza y pues nada lo prometido es deuda**

Como duele el corazon…..- al terminar se escucharon muchos aplausos

Hermana cantas muy hermoso¡-sus ojos mostraban alegria

Enserio crees eso, Ian?, yo pienso que aun me falta mucho por aprender- mencionaba alegre mientras dejaba su guitarra y cargaba al pequeño para ponerlo en sus piernas

es verdad, cantas tan lindo, tu voz hace que me sienta alegre cuando estoy triste- respondia una pequeña, de unos 9 años, muy parecida al pequeño que tenia cargado la chica de cabello rubio-

Gracias- decia con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- espero volver a venir pronto para cantarles mas canciones

Si Ross espero no nos olvides, solo por que ya tienes una casa y una familia- el chico se notaba algo triste

Pero que dices?, yo siempre los voy a querer, ademas ustedes y todos los de este orfanato son mi famila, la primera que me acogio, seria una persona muy mal si les olvidase, asi que no digas tonterias, yo les quiero mucho, o si no, dime cuando no e venido a verlos?- bajo al chico para ponerlo en el piso mientras se arrodillaba para ponerse a su altura

Nunca- hacia un puchero mientras escuchaba -ves¡ no seas tontito les quiero mucho a todos- al decir eso todos los chicos de diferente edades cada uno se hacercaba a abrazar a la chica, se notaba que le querian mucho

Esta bien que se quieran tanto, pero si no se apuran la comida se enfriara, y tu Rossette cariño, no tienes que regresar a casa?- decia una señora ya mayor al momento que ordenaba la mesa para que los niños se sentasen a comer

Anda vayan- corrieron los niños a sentarse- Ay Nana sabes que me encanta venir a visitarles, se me va el tiempo cuando estoy con ustedes

Lo se cariño,y nos facina que nos visites, pero ahora tienes tu casa y tu familia, seguro estaran preocupados si llegas tan tarde- mencionaba con una cara leve de preocupacion

No te preocupes, ellos estan al tanto de donde estoy y nunca me han prohibido venir, es mas me dejan traerles todas estas cosas- señalo las bolsas con un monton de comida

Espero, no sea molestia que casi siempre nos traigas comida

Claro que no Nana, para mi y mis padres es una gran satisfaccion ayudarles siempre- sonreia con dulzura mientras abrazaba a su nana- ademas te estoy muy agradecida por cuidarme y apoyarme siempre desde pequeña- le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla a lo cual esta respondio con algo de llanto – siempre fuiste un angel, gracias, pero ya basta de tanto lloriqueo, tienes que llegar a casa temprano señorita- se limpio las pocas lagrimas que iban a salir y le dio un empujonsito, regañandole entre risas e intentando poner una cara de enojo

Jaajajajaaj tu nunca cambias Nana, bueno chicos me voy les veo luego- tomo su guitarra mientras se despedia- Adios¡- decian todos al unisonido despidiendose de la chica- me voy Nana, vendre pronto- y salio del lugar

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Hola Mama, como has estado?- decia por la bocina del telefono una chica de cabello azabache hasta la cintura, de ojos zafiro y de tez blanca- Cariño, bien y tu como has estado? Haz comido bien? Y que tal haz dormido?- la dulce voz de su madre sonaba por el altavoz

Si, mamá e estado bien no tienes de que preocuparte, siempre que te llamo preguntas lo mismo jajaja- decia riendo un poco por la obsesiva preocupacion de su madre – Lo se cariño, pero desde que te mudaste, no para de preguntarme si estas bien, bueno olvida a tu loca madre, llamabas para algo?-

Si¡ presisamente, estaba practicando mi canto y queria que me escucharas, pero como no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a visistarte, no me queda mas que hacerlo por telefono, asi que dame tu opinion- encendio su celular con la melodia para luego empezar a cantar

 **Yamai - Last Song [Sub español] *les recomiendo que la escuchen, si gustan por que no puedo poner la letra por que esta en japones? XD* Ptd: esto pasara cada vez que alguien cante algo oki, sin mas, siguan leyendo y disfrutando**

Pero que lindo cantas cariño, te ha salido de maravilla¡ haz mejorado bastante- su voz se escuchaba muy emocionada- Hay mamá pero si lo e aprendido de ti, algun dia audicionare y podre cumplir mi sueño y todo te lo debere a ti- el cariño de su voz se podia notar, su madre tenia una hermosa voz y le enseño todo lo que sabia

Mayi, te adoro, preciosa yo se que lograras todo lo que te propongas siempre, te lo aseguro- estaba apunto del llanto

Yo tambien te adoro, gracias mamá, mañana saldre a buscar y realizar mis sueños estaras orgullosa , adios y te quiero no lo olvides

Adios cariño y mucha suerte- la chica colgo la llamada

Creo que ya practique mucho por hoy, por suerte mañana no tengo que trabajar- decia estirandose- lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora sera leer un buen libro, pero antes tengo que comprar uno, me he leido todos los que tenia, jajaja sera mejor ir a la librería y de paso ire al parque a tomar un poco de aire fresco

EN OTRO LUGAR

Una chica de piel palida con heterocromia el ojo derecho azul marino y el otro verde jade y un piercing en su nariz estaba sentada frente a un piano que se preparaba para tocar recordando cada uno de los momentos que habia vivido, en especial a una persona que ella habia querido mucho y la impulso a seguir sus sueños…. Su padre

 **Mienai Tsuki - Fujita Maiko (Sub. Español) * escuchen esta cancion espero lloren por que yo si me puse a llorar XD***

 **"no dejes que nadie te diga que hacer , quiero estar orgulloso de todo lo que hagas "-** cuando esta termino de tocar esas palabras rezonaron en su cabeza- Y no lo hare papá, no permitire que nadie me diga que hacer y estaras orgulloso de mi y hare que mi madre aunque no me quiera tambien lo este

Habia recordado los golpes y maltratos de su madre, el dia que la raptaron y los rumores que habian creado solo por se una chica callada y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla- basta de llorar tengo que empezar a cumplir mis sueños y hacerte sentir orgulloso

* **chica necesito mas descripcion sobre lo que suele hacer para hacerla participar mas por fis :D ***

 **EN otro lugar *digamne si ya las maree XD**

WOOOOOW¡ no puedo creer que me trageras aquí¡- decia mientras sacaba su camara y empezaba a tomar fotos al parque de diversiones- Pues creelo, desde que consegui trabajo con mis presentaciones tengo un poco de dinero para cumplir algunos caprichos, y pues tenia que traerte, si no quien tomaria fotos a mis presentaciones

Jajaja por eso me pediste que cargara la camara, y despues de tu presentacion, podremos subirnos a unos cuantos juegos verdad?- decia la chica de cabello negro y mechas rojisas y ojos grises al igual que su hermano mayor

Pues claro tonta, no creeras que solo vine aquí a trabajar y no aprovechar para subirme y ver como vomitas a las personas en esos juegos- puso su tipica risa burlona

Oye¡ quedamos en que olvidariamos ese incidente¡-hizo pucheros ante la burla del chico

Jajaja bueno ya, pequeña tengo que subir- al momento un chico albino le hiso una señal al pelirojo

Castiel vamos a comenzar en unos momentos- menciono con tranquilidad –Ya lo se, odio que me apures lysandro- dijo alzando un poco la voz al ojos bicolor ,mientras este ultimo mantenia la tranquilidad que le representaba-

Cuanto mas va a tardar el idiota de castiel- se le escucho decir a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos ambar – que haz dijo estupido delegado?, no me digas que quieres que te rompa los dientes antes de la presentacion?- grito molesto ante el comentario del rubio- recuerdenme por que estoy en la misma banda que este- pregunto, poniendo su mano en la cien-

Vaya esto es como una pelea pokemon, al terminar esto Nathaniel tendra que usar revivir- mencionaba burlon mientras sostenia el bajo el pelinegro*ey¡ no piensen mal XD*-

Armin no ayudas en nada sabes?,- dijo el castaño al momento que conectaba su guitarra al amplificador- bueno kentin y por que no vas a detenerles, soldado- dijo haciendo una mueca

Ya basta de peleas¡, y suban al escenario- dijo la pelinegra- y tu castiel ten un poco de pasiencia por favor, no le mates todavia- este ultimo hizo caso de mala gana y subio-

Listos¡- grito un pelinaranja por el microfono a lo que todo el publico, mayormente chicas respondieron con un grito de locas fan girls? xD

 **FLOW – Sign * me encanta esta cancion *-* ***

al momento que cantaban la pelinegra tomaba video y algunas fotos con su camara , al momento que iba a tomar una foto con su camara su mirada cruzo con el baterista, su mirada emocionada y penetrante, hizo que la chica se ruborizara y su corazon se acelerara, sin darse cuenta tomo la foto en ese momento justo

despues de unas cuantas canciones , autografos, fotos y subir a algunos juegos mecanicos y a la casa embrujada que en esta por cierto hubo uno que otro rose de manos por parte del rubio y la pelinegra, claro sin intencion

Eso fue maravilloso, deberiamos repetirlo otra vez, decian al momento que llegaban al departamento del pelirojo y la pelinegra- Si creo que tienes razon, aunque Lysandro se perdiera en la casa de los sustos y pidiera referencias para salir a uno de los maniquis que usan para asustar- dijo el rubio

Disculpen, de un principio, yo no estuve deacuerdo con entrar a ese tipo de atraccion- decia mientras levantaba una ceja-

Pero lo hisiste- dijo el rubio

Jajajaja si, y tuvimos que devolvernos y buscarte aunque Kentin ya no queria entrar, la militarizada no te sirvio mucho- comento burlon – oye que te tomen las piernas mientras te toquetean, no es muy lindo que digamos- menciono un poco enojado

No hacen ese tipo de cosas en una casa embrujada- comento confuso el pelinegro-

Seguro fueron las chicas locas que los estaban persiguiendo jajajaja- dijo divertida la pelinegra-

Y ni se diga, de lo acaramelados que estaban un rubio y una. …..- el pelinaranja no termino de decir nada por que el rubio le tapo la boca- fue un accidente verdad Thales?-

Asdgasasd- no se le entendia nada

Ya callense todos, me fastidian- dijo el pelirojo mientras abria la puerta de su departamento, pero al momento llega una pelimorada muy emocionada junto con dos chicas una castaña y otra pelivioleta- Castiel¡ tengo que contarte algo importate¡- llegaba de golpe casi corriendo-

Que quieres tabla?-

Aque no sabes quien tiene una banda?-dijo ignorando el hecho de que un castaño tenia la mirada en ella bueno el y los demas que la creian loca

No se, tu gato?- contesto como siempre lo hacia- no seas idiota Castiel¡, no tengo gatos, esta claro que soy yo¡ y mira ellas son mis compañeras¡- las tomaba del brazo – Aura yukishiro y Samantha Cifford le puedes decir Cattsura-

Un gusto- respondieron las dos chicas una timida y la otra alegre respectivamente-

Ahora si puedo demostrarte que puedo ser igual o mejor que tu¡- dijo retativa- Sueñas mocosa- dijo a media sonrisa- no te habia mostrado los miembros de mi banda, son ellos , el ñoño de alla es Armin, * se escucho un Oye¡* el soldadito es Kenton *ojo si dijo kenton con o* -es Kentin¡ y un gusto- respondio enojado el castaño- si si, como sea el de los ojos bicolor es Lysandro-

Un gusto señoritas- menciono tranquilo- el de cabello naranja es Thales – Hola¡- levanto la mano en forma de saludo- y el estupido de un lado es Nathaniel – Este ultimo se le iva a avalanzar pero lysandro lo detuvo – bueno y tu ya conoces ami hermana Rous

Si, bueno nos vemos, por que tenemos que ensallar, asi que preparate- menciono la pelimorada retativa-

 **Dentro del departamento**

Bueno chicas tenemos que empezar a ensayar- dijo la peli-violeta *Cattsura* - Kay puedes decirnos que ideas tienes para una cancion?-

 **Bueno ahí le dejo, tengo que retirarme por que pronto llega mi hermano y tengo sus audifonos y tengo que escuchar musica para inspirarme DX y yo no tengo audifonos, bueno en este cap mas que nada presente a sus Oc´s espero les haya gustado como los represente, si no, pues si tienen alguna queja duda o lo que sea me mandan pm, dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y les prometo que pronto saldran todas por igual, espero escuchen las canciones, siempre sera asi, para ponerle mas realismo a la cosa¡ jijijiji bueno en el siguiente cap alguien tendra un problema XD solo eso les digo me despido y que tengan un buen dia noche o tarde o lo que sea BYE BYE¡**

 **Chicas agregadas**

 ***Rous Usui –Nathaniel**

 ***** **Sky Rivaille-Lysandro**

 ***Maya – te quedaste con Thales** **y gracias por responder mi mensaje**

 **Suerte a todas**


End file.
